


Mirror Image

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: The Returning [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people watch the fog roll in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fog

**Author's Note:**

> **Story Summary:** Two people watch the fog roll in. Rogan
> 
>  **Canonical Notes:** Set during X3.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This one kinda twists canon a bit. It assumes Logan and Storm grew a little closer in between X2 and X3. Both parts written for LiveJournal community **100wordstories**.

Her moods were a subtle thing. Logan would like to think he understood the meaning of the play of thunder and rain, but even that could be nuanced. It could mean she was angry, fiercely sad or afraid, or playful. But this was an even less certain thing, pooling about his feet.

Fog.

Logan stubbed out his cigar and got off the porch. He finally tracked her down to her attic domain, windows open and breezes blowing through the gathering mist.

"'Ro."

She shivered, like she had at Xavier's funeral. "Logan," she whispered. "I'm so confused."

He held her gently. "I'm here."


	2. Doubt

Xavier may have taken her off the streets, given her a home, training, and a _life_ among her own kind, but it was Jean who gave her a friend. Ororo had trusted him and loved Jean. To learn, after all this time, how terribly he had abused Jean's trust and that Jean had killed him— _killed_ him—she had lost them both at once.

Ororo gathered mist into their remembered faces.

Xavier was so good, and if he could make such terrible mistakes, what about her, former goddess, street thief, Morlock?

"'Ro?" She hadn't heard Logan enter.

"I'm so confused."


End file.
